


Allura Means Myrtle, Part 3

by gostaks



Series: Allura Means Myrtle [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gostaks/pseuds/gostaks
Summary: A generally boring dinner followed by a very eventful one.





	Allura Means Myrtle, Part 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/gifts).



> Hello Kass!
> 
> I suppose the fact that Haman dies in this one should count as major character death, but we all knew he was going to be dead at the end of this one so I don't think I need the warning.
> 
> This is the resolution! Unfortunately, Persian law doesn't translate all that well to space, so I've made a few tweaks to the denouement. Hope you enjoy!

Allura, in a too-gaudy dress, sat between Zarkon and Haman. This stage was tricky. She had to dole out just enough attention to Zarkon to make him sure that she was on his side, while giving Haman enough to make both Galra jealous. As if she’d be interested in either of them. 

She could feel the tension growing in the air as they worked through the courses of exotic food. Zarkon and Haman were eyeing each other over her head.

At long last, it was over. The food was cleared away, Haman bowed out, and Allura was, again, alone.

“Allura, Empress, this cannot be enough to satisfy you. I will give you anything in my power to give.”

Allura pretended to think, “I do not ask much, my lord, but may I honor you and Haman again tomorrow night.”

“Just Haman?”

“Who, among your advisors, deserves it more?”

Zarkon nodded, “It will be done.”

 

Again, she sat between Zarkon and Haman. Again, she pretended. Allura counted the courses. Soon.

“Lord Zarkon?”

“Yes, my Empress?”

“What would you command, should you learn that someone had conspired to kill me?”

“I would have them executed, of course.”

“If someone conspired to kill a member of my family?”

“Execute them.”

“One of my dear friends?”

“Execute them. What has you thinking of such things, my Empress?”

Allura looked down at her plate, “Four days ago, I learned that such a conspiracy exists.”

“Who? I shall have them executed at once!”

“Are you sure, sire?”

“Of course! What do you think of this, Haman?”

Haman glanced at Allura, “Of course you should execute them, my lord!”

“Tell me who, my Empress.”

Allura paused for a long count of three, then stood. She walked slowly around the table until she stood across from Zarkon and Haman.

Slowly, she shifted her skin back to brown. Today she wore no makeup, only smears of green paint across her cheek markings. As her skin shifted, she wiped them clean with her palms.

“I am Allura of Altea, Lord Zarkon. And,” she pointed at Haman, “this man has ordered my people killed!”

Zarkon’s eyes turned ice cold as he slowly shifted his stare to Haman.

“My lord, no, please!”

“Haman, you ordered my Empress killed!”

“I did not know, my lord! I would never!”

“Guards.” Zarkon turned back to Allura.

“No! No please! Empress Allura!” Haman threw himself across the table, landing splayed at Allura’s feet, “Convince him to spare me! I am loyal. I am loyal!”

A bolt of energy hit Haman in the head and he fell still.

Well, that was a bit anticlimactic. Allura had expected him to be hung up from his own gallows or something of the sort, not just to lie perfectly still on the floor, a body that had held life and quintessence just moments before rendered lifeless and empty.

“Empress, I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Allura squared her shoulders, real horror on her face, “My lord, I was so scared!” She walked to the table and rested her fingers on his hand again, “I was so worried about my people.”

Zarkon swallowed, visibly.

“What is it, my lord?”

“The order to kill the Alteans cannot be rescinded. It’s too late. The attack is only days away and the authority of the Empire cannot waver.”

Allura didn’t have to fake a cry. She fell to her knees. “My lord, would you grant me one more favor?”

“Of course, my Empress.”

“I need to be alone. Truly alone. I need a ship, a single-pilot craft. I am a trained pilot, it will not be dangerous.”

“I could have a drone pilot you?”

She shook her head, “I must be truly alone. I need to do the ancient rituals of grieving for my people.”

“Of course.”

“I may take any ship?”

“Any you can pilot, yes, of course, my Empress.”

Allura bowed her head to Zarkon, “Thank you, my lord.” She swept out of the room.

She’d been dying to visit that hangar from her first day on the _Shushan_. It called her. Screamed for her to come, and soon. Doors hissed open and shut as she moved through the corridors. Soldiers and drones paused to bow in her path, but none questioned her. 

Allura’s footsteps echoed across the hangar as she walked towards the Black Lion.

Her life force was tied to Voltron. It had been, ever since she was born. It hadn’t been a choice, not for her and not for her father. She’d spent too much time near the lions, maybe. Whatever it was, Black had called out to her the moment she’d gotten within thought range.

Now the ramp in Black’s mouth extended to meet her as she hiked up her skirts and ran across the hangar floor.

The lion smelled like Altea. It hadn’t been something she noticed, after so long with the Galra, but their corridors smelled like ozone and wet fur. The fresh scent of Altean air filters was almost as good as being home.

Allura sat in the pilot chair and hesitated. Would this work? Would the lion accept her? She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses.

Around her, the lion rumbled.

“I know I’m not your paladin, but I need to fly.” Allura put all of her emotion into her words. The shame and humiliation of the last months. The sick terror that had clenched in her belly when she’d heard about Haman’s resolution. The flight of hope when she realized her plan might work after all. “I need to fly.”

A panel lit up. Another. A third. The  Black Lion’s lights grew brighter as she stirred from her sleep.

“Hello, Zarkon. I want to thank you. You said you couldn’t save the Alteans, but I will give us a fighting chance. Now I think you’ll see how hard the Alteans are to exterminate.”

Allura grinned. “Now, let’s fly!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today's graphic is just stabby the space roomba with a Voltron twist.
> 
> That's the end of day three! I hope you're having/had a joyful Purim!


End file.
